


Messages of the Past

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge brings Luke a crate, and he finds a glimpse of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages of the Past

"Luke? You might want this," Wedge said, bringing in a crate. "It's got pieces and parts of a lightsaber in it."

They were clearing what had once been a Rebel base, one that had been buried in an avalanche, and he'd come across the crate in a smaller room. Luke studied the crate, then looked up to Wedge's face with a smile. 

"Thank you, Wedge. I'll look through it." He moved to take the crate, setting it on his work table. Wedge left him to his work, and Luke found himself intrigued enough to stop working on the computer he was trying to resurrect to investigate the contents.

There were pieces of lightsabers in the box, none quite finished, and some of the components showing why in scorch marks from overloaded power sources. More interestingly was a communication chip for recorded messages, and Luke rummaged for a reader. He popped it in to see what it said, and watched as a Twi'lek appeared.

"Fulcrum, I hope you find this. We're burying this base, but Rex says we must have hope you will find our trail. I can't tell you where we will go, of course, but I want you to know… I will live up to all you saw in me. Rex says go see the little biter, and it will guide you."

A being of some species Luke didn't know moved into the frame next. "Hey, hurry up would you? The kid is going to drive me to desperate measures!"

There was a longer pause, with the derisive sounds of a mech in the background before a man with bandaged eyes was awkwardly visible. "Fulcrum… _Ahsoka_ , I know you're still out there. Hurry. Find us. I know you said I'm a good teacher for Ezra, but I think I'm losing him. Please… I need your help if I'm going to save him."

There was a blip in the playback, before it settled to show a youthful face, maybe the kid or Ezra mentioned by others. "Ahsoka… don't think you'll actually find this, but they want me to leave you a message too. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have listened, and maybe you wouldn't have gotten trapped with Vader."

At the mention of Vader, Luke's eyes focused more intently on the boy.

"I won't ever understand why you threw us out, why you didn't run for it, but in the end, it's all my fault, for trusting Maul. And… I'm just sorry you can't lecture me about that."

The recording faded out, before coming to show another young person. "Not even sure why Hera said to leave this for you, but I am supposed to tell you one last thing. Don't give up on us. No matter what you hear. But Fulcrum? Hurry up. Ezra's a little weirder than usual without you."

When she stopped speaking, the chip went silent for long enough that Luke started to turn off the playback, before a flicker caught his attention. A figure appeared, one that Luke thought he might have seen, somewhere.

"'Soka… you'll find this. You have to. Kanan says he did not feel you die, and that means you are _not_ walking far away!" The older face was fierce with determination. "You find me. Probably not with the Ghost, but they might have a lead. And then we'll talk about your habit of being too far away for me to have your back. Maybe with a one-on-one to enforce it." The man grew quiet, then sighed. "K'oyacyi!" the man said in tone that dared the very fates to deny them.

This time, the chip was truly done, and Luke felt a deep ache in his chest for these people that he'd never met, _Jedi_ possibly! He wondered who they were, what their tales were, and then brightened. Maybe Leia would know, or perhaps one of the others in command. Maybe the man that was familiar still lived, and he could find out more.

Either way, Luke pocketed the chip to share with Leia later, before he sorted through the other things in the crate, imagining the lives of all those that had lived and died for the Rebellion. He would see they had not lived in vain.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Messages of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430409) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
